


Rain and Reality

by Zoelily



Series: Exploring the Inevitable (A Cockles Story) [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Internal Conflict, M/M, On Set, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has an inevitable internal freak out after the events of the guy's Whistler ski weekend.  It's up to Misha to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my Cockles fic [Snow and Sincerity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5751247), and both are part of my [Exploring the Inevitable (A Cockles Story)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/411813) series. This will definitely make more sense if you read the first part.
> 
> Thanks to [WinchestersRaven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven) for her super speedy beta skills. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jensen sat on the steps of his trailer watching the typical Vancouver rain pelt down. He should probably have gone inside or grabbed an umbrella, but the grey skies and damp were mimicking his melancholy mood so he stayed where he was. It was a far cry from the pristine white snow and blue skies up at Whistler during their impromptu ski weekend.

In the light of day, or in the reality of shooting a TV show thousands of miles from his family, their decision to get stoned and throw caution to the wind seemed a little irresponsible, especially without discussing it with his wife first. He had taken Misha’s word that Danneel and Vicki were on board with their antics, and he trusted his friend, but Danni was his partner and it should’ve been talked about.

Of course, he’d called her on Monday night when he’s gotten back to his apartment in the city. Guilt had been eating away at him and he couldn’t put it off any longer. She’d been fine, excited for them even, wanting to hear all the sordid details for herself, but he still felt like he’d betrayed her. The logical part of his brain knew that she wasn’t at all angry, but his emotions were all over the place and he was having a hard time making sense of it.

He needed to talk to Misha, but Jensen been avoiding him so far on their first day back shooting. Not that he’d have had much reason to run into him, they weren’t shooting any scenes together that day, but he could seek the other man out on set if he’d wanted to, and so far he hadn’t. He didn’t know how Misha felt about that. Hell, he didn’t know what Misha thought of anything yet. The only thing he’d received was a text before he went to bed last night asking if he was ok.

Jensen had thoroughly enjoyed their weekend away. The surprise connection between him and Misha had been amazing! They’d talked about their attraction to each other, what it meant to their friendship and marriages, and tentatively how to move forward. He hadn’t expected to get back to the city and find his head clouded with fear and guilt.

Lee rounded the corner just then calling for Jensen on set. “Ten minutes, Jensen!”

He stood up and sighed. He needed to get into his Dean headspace. All the personal shit in the world wasn’t allowed to mess with that. He had a job to do and he was a professional. The rest would have to wait.

It was a long, tiring night on location near the docks. They were always rough right after a break and by 3:00am Jensen and Jared were both so done they could barely keep their eyes open. The rain was still coming down in near horizontal sheets, so they made a run for Clif’s SUV and clambered in the back seat.

“Damn, I just want a hot shower and a week’s worth of sleep,” Jared sighed, his head falling back on the head rest, dripping water down the leather from his rain-drenched hair.

Jensen took the opportunity to tug his phone out of his front pocket. Luckily, Dean’s canvas jacket had kept it mostly dry; just a smear of damp fingerprints on the usually shiny screen. He had two missed calls and several text messages. The calls were both from Danneel, and all but one of the texts were from Misha.

He listened to the voicemails from his wife first. She wanted him to call in the morning. JJ wanted to say hi to Daddy, his agent was trying to reach him about an interview with ET, and Misha had called her several times, worried about Jensen’s apparent avoidance.

He glanced over at Jared before pulling up his missed texts. His friend was busy with his own phone, shoving his hair out of his eyes with his moose-sized hands while he swiped through Facebook, likely reading some supportive messages from fans. Jensen was glad his friend saw the love the fans bestowed on him. His mental health scare the previous spring and summer had been difficult on all of them. It was great to see Jared so settled once again. No doubt he would give Genevieve a call once they got home. Jared always connected with his wife before he slept. It was sweet.

Jensen took a deep breath and opened the first message.

 **11:20pm from Misha:** Hey, Jen! Stopped by your trailer earlier but you’d already left for the location shoot. Call me when you have a break, ok?

 **12:05am from Misha:** Just got off the phone with Vick. She and Danni had a long talk last night. They’re both excited to see where things go from here for all of us. They filled Gen in as well. She’s fine too, just like I knew she would be. We have some exploring to do ;)

 **12:06am from Misha:** Don’t forget to call me. I miss your handsome mug!

 **1:02am from Misha:** Hi again. I know you’ve had a break by now. Is everything ok? Seems like you might be ignoring me.

 **1:04am from Misha:** Jensen???

 **1:35am from Danneel <3:** Hey love! Misha just called me. He said he’s left you a bunch of messages but you haven’t answered or called him back. Hope all is well. I know you. You better not be freaking out about this. Call me in the morning. I love you! <3

 **1:45am from Misha:** Just spoke to Danni. She said you haven’t called her either. What’s going on, Jen?

 **1:46am from Misha:** Jensen, we really do need to talk. Doesn’t matter what time it is when you wrap up tonight. Give me a call. Please!

 **2:12am from Misha:** I’m getting worried now. CALL ME!

That was the last one. Just over an hour ago. It sounded like both Misha and Danneel knew that something was up. Damn his over-thinking brain and its inability to keep things simple.

Jensen leaned his head against the side window, watching the rain drops join together into sheets of water that washed down the misted glass. He could hear Jared snoring softly beside him and he envied his friend the peace he was obviously feeling. He had no idea why he was letting this get to him now after being so on board with this thing with Misha all weekend. He let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes for the last ten minutes before Clif pulled them up to their apartment building. Well, no more avoiding I guess. He wished Jared a good night before heading to his own suite to call Misha; time to hit this head-on. Maybe if they talked, his friend could help him through his confusion.

Jensen trudged to his apartment door and fumbled tiredly for his keys. Just as he was about to slide the key into the lock, the door opened inwards, making him jump sky high. He’d been practically mainlining coffee all night so it didn’t take much to have him on edge. Misha stood in the open space, holding the door open with a relieved look on his face. “OMG, Jensen! I’ve been freaking out a little here!”

Seeing Misha standing in his apartment wasn’t something Jensen had been prepared for. I mean, he knew the man had a key; both he and Jared did, but it was unexpected, and after the previous weekend, more than a little awkward. Jensen moved forward, side-stepping Misha in the processed, and closed the apartment door behind them. “What are you doing here, Mish?”

Misha wandered into the small kitchen and grabbed a half-finished craft beer from the counter. He lifted it up to show Jensen. “Want one? Then we can talk.”

Jensen nodded, shrugging of his damp jacket and slinging it over the back of the couch. He joined his friend by the fridge, taking the offered bottle and tipping it back between his lips. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and looked up at Misha who, much like his onscreen counterpart, hadn’t stopped staring directly at him since he’d walked in.

The look of pure desire darkening Misha’s crystal blue eyes caught Jensen off guard. He observed his friend’s interested gaze roam from the bottle at his lips, down his chest and arms, to his crotch; his jeans slightly damp from where his jacket hadn’t covered below the waist. Jensen’s dick twitched in response to the scrutiny, not an unwelcome reaction, just not the one he needed right now when they really needed to talk.

Jensen turned towards the living room, needing to release himself from Misha’s heated stare. “Misha, you still haven’t told me why you’re here. Really.”

Misha followed him and took a seat on the leather couch, patting the space beside him. “Sit down, Jen. Sounds like you’re having second thoughts about what happened between us up at Whistler. Talk to me. You can tell me anything. You know that.”

Jensen took a seat beside his friend, careful not to get too close. He needed to keep his head clear, and lord knows Misha’s close proximity was already making that difficult. He looked up at Misha and saw the concerned and troubled look in his eyes. That was all it took for him to realize he needed to clear the doubt in his friend’s mind.

“It’s not so much second thoughts, Mish,” Jensen started, voice cracking slightly. “I loved what we did! It was such an amazing weekend and I can’t thank you enough for opening my eyes to the possibilities between us. I’ve ignored it for too long. It’s more…guilt, you know?”

“Yes, I think I get it. Vicki and I have always viewed love and monogamy as something that can be shared with the right person; that opening your heart to another only increases love and passion as long as everyone is on the same page. You weren’t raised that way. You come from a traditional, Christian family, Jen. You’ve been taught that you give yourself to your one and only for life. It’s really difficult to go against years of conditioning. “

Jensen sighed with relief. Misha did get it even if he hadn’t at first. “I think that’s exactly it. I know Danneel’s good with it. Hell, when I told her about our adventure in the hot tub I think she was actually excited about it. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was getting off on the idea like all the fan girls on Twitter,” he laughed, blushing from his chest to the tips of his ears.

“The ladies do enjoy the idea of two men together, Jen.”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, I know man. Damn, have you seen that Cockles tag? Some of the fan art and photo manips are intense!”

Misha laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Have you read any of the fan fiction?”

“They write about us? Not just Destiel?”

“Oh yeah, Jen. I’ll have to check out Tumblr and find you a bedtime story one night,” Misha replied, his gummy grin widening. Jensen couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s infectious laughter.”

“Sounds like I need to get with the program then. My wife loves the idea, your wife is on board, the fans are all over it, only thing holding us back is me apparently.”

“I’m not pushing you,” Misha reminded. “This is on your terms, if at all. I can’t say I won’t be disappointed if you don’t want to take this any further, but I get it.”

“Misha, if there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that I want you. Fuck, you make me feel desired and wanted in a way that’s so different from Danni, you know?”

Misha closed the distance between them, climbing effortlessly into Jensen’s lap, lifting Jensen’s chin with a single long finger and staring determinedly into his friend’s eyes. “Oh yes, Jen. I definitely know.”

Their lips crashed together with instant heat. Jensen groaned into the kiss, bucking his half hard erection into Misha’s, completely on board with the current turn of events. Fuck thinking, fuck talking, this was what his body and soul wanted. This was the connection he craved.

Misha’s hands came up to cup Jensen’s face, deepening their kiss, probing his long tongue into Jensen’s mouth, seeking heat, pulling back to nip at his friends bottom lip. “God, Jen. How do you do this to me? How do you get me from zero to sixty in just a matter of seconds?”

As proof, Misha rolled his hips into Jensen’s denim-clad lap, delighting at the friction it caused. Jensen was fully hard now, probably already leaking a wet spot in his shorts. He grabbed at the hem of Misha’s t-shirt and tugged upwards. Misha lifted his arms to assist and in a moment the shirt was on the floor beside them and Jensen had a writhing bare-chested man grinding onto his hips.

He tore off his own shirt, tossing it over the back of the couch, not caring where it landed, and leaned in to feel the burning heat of skin against skin. In the hot tub they’d already been naked. That was hot in itself, but this slowly peeling of layers was making him impossibly harder and he found himself aching for more.

“I need you, Mish,” Jensen cried out, too turned on to be embarrassed about practically begging for his friend’s cock. “I need to feel you.”

That was all the permission Misha needed to reach between them and unbutton Jensen’s jeans and tug the zipper down. He could see the tip of Jensen’s red, swollen cock just peeking over the waistband of his briefs and he lost control of his voice. “God, baby! You’re so beautiful. So hard and ready for me.”

The words went straight to Jensen’s dick which by now had a mind of its own. Engorged and velvet hard, he thrust up to Misha’s crotch, the movement unsheathing him completely from his shorts.

Misha’s patience was up at the sight of Jensen bucking up into him. He quickly unzipped his own pants and pulled out his own pulsing dick. Red and curving upwards, damp at the tip, it slotted in beside Jensen’s and the electric current it sent through both men was intangible. Jensen didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on.

Misha lifted his hand up in front of Jensen’s open mouth. “Lick,” he demanded, and fuck if that didn’t get Jensen going. He’d have to think more about the implications of that later. He swiped his tongue across Misha’s palm, moaning at the significance of what he was doing. Misha took them both in hand and began to pull them together, root to tip, using saliva and precome to slick them up for a pleasurable slide.

“Jensen. I know you’re not ready for this, nor do we have the supplies we need, but I need you to know I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you filling me up, the pulse and drag of you inside me. You have to feel how badly I want you!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!” Jensen managed to stutter. “Want that too, sweetheart. Next time, I swear!”

Misha’s words were getting him so close, so beyond worked up. He could already feel the tightening of imminent orgasm and he wasn’t ready for it to be over yet. “Mish. Slow down. Please.”

Misha stopped mid thrust and gave the base of Jensen’s dick a gentle squeeze. “I have an idea, baby.” He carefully lifted himself off Jensen’s lap, stood up and pulled off Jensen’s jeans, shorts, and socks. He took care of his own clothing as well and looked down at the naked man, legs spread on the black leather, green eyes swimming with desire. “Jen. You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

With the promise of more clouding his head with warmth, Misha climbed back onto Jensen’s lap and straddled his friend’s thighs. He spit in his hand and ran it up and down Jensen’s throbbing cock. Once it was spit slick, he leaned forward against Jensen’s chest, kissed him softly, and then positioned Jensen’s dick between his ass cheeks. Sliding down, he trapped his own straining dick between their bellies and began a slow up and down movement, causing Jensen’s leaking cock to slide along his crack.

Jensen cried out with the feel of Misha’s rim catching on the head of his cock as it made its way up and down the other man’s crack. No way was he gonna last. This was too much, too intense. He could feel Misha’s hardness between them, sliding up and down their abdomens, hot and hard.

Misha quickened the pace, mumbling profanities mixed in with Jensen’s name, unable to form a coherent sentence as they both rushed towards completion. He gave up trying to talk and clamped his mouth down on Jensen’s neck, easily finding his pulse point and grazing his teeth over it before suctioning his lips and marking. That’s all it took before Jensen was actually screaming with the intensity of his orgasm, coming hard, spurting onto Misha’s ass and lower back. Misha follow right behind him, pulsing between them with liquid heat.

It was a good ten minutes before either of them could move. They held each other through the aftershocks, then longer as their breathing calmed, content to just cocoon in the warmth of shared experience for as long as they could before the stickiness became too much to handle.

Misha groaned as he pulled away from Jensen. “I think we need a shower.”

Jensen mumbled, looking grumpy from the loss of heat. “Too tired, Mish.”

“Alright, Jen. But we at least need to get cleaned up and then I should head home. It’s almost morning and we have a noon call time tomorrow.” He grabbed both of Jensen’s hands and pulled him up to standing.

“Don’t go,” Jensen whined, unsteady on his feet from being awake far too long. “You can crash here with me."

Misha nodded in agreement and lead Jensen to the bedroom. “Let me just go grab a washcloth to clean us up a bit, ok?”

Misha came back with a warm, damp cloth and a towel. He’d already taken care of the mess on his back side, so he gently, reverently, wiped Jensen’s stomach and thighs, drying him with the fluffy towel afterwards. “Now lie down and get some sleep, baby.”

Jensen couldn’t help but smile at the endearment and did as he was told. He felt the bed dip as Misha climbed in beside him. He could just see the purple haze through the blinds as the sun began to make its way over the mountains, signaling the start of another day. Misha curled up behind him, pulling Jensen’s body close and wrapping his arm around Jensen’s waist. Jensen didn’t even have the energy to care that he was the little spoon.

They had some things to work out, definitely some more to talk about, but right now; he was warm, sleepy, and content in the arms of someone he cared about very much. Their future was still uncertain, but at this moment, it felt filled with promise. It was that thought that Jensen drifted off to, with Misha snoring softly beside him.


End file.
